Esther and Finn
There is a mother-son relationship between Esther and Finn. They originally conspired together against the rest of their family. Both of them wanted vampires out of existence and to end their siblings' existence on Earth for good. However, both were killed and their plans were halted to a stop. However, years later, they are both back from the dead, possessing the bodies of a witch and warlock and plan to take over New Orleans. History Finn was Esther's oldest son and was her most obedient child. Finn had been a small boy when he tearfully watched Esther have to give away his sister, Freya, due to a deal she had made with her own sister, Finn's aunt Dahlia. As Esther had more children afterward, Finn found himself still very close with his mom, his loyalty to her being greater than to his siblings. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three Finn, like the rest of his siblings, was very surprised when his mother walked into the house in Bringing Out The Dead. In Dangerous Liaisons, it was shown that Finn was so ashamed of his mother's decision a thousand years ago of turning her family into vampires, that he offered his own blood for linking him to his siblings for his mother's spell: a spell that would render he and his siblings human, to which they can be killed. In All My Children, with the siblings all linked, Esther put her plan into action with the help of Finn. They went to the old witch house where they meet Bonnie Bennett and her mother, Abby, the witches who had freed Esther from her coffin. With Finn lurking nearby, she told the witches how she knew of their own battles with her family; Bonnie's challenges to Klaus and Abby being the one who desiccated Mikael. They set up a pentagram with five torches on each point that Finn lit, each representing one of the Original children. Esther explained her plan of undoing the spell that turned her children, rendering them human and mortal. From there, Finn would willingly let his mother kill him and since they were all now linked, the other siblings would die when Finn did. Esther saw her son's sacrifice as brave and Finn saw his mother killing him as a gift to free him from his curse of being a vampire. However, the other Original brothers arrived though they could not enter the pentagram where Finn protected his mother. Kol chastised Finn, calling him their mother's favorite son and how he was pathetic for going along with the plan. Klaus turned on Esther, telling her to end the attempted to murder before he killed her. With the help of the Salvatores, Esther's plans were thwarted and she and Finn retreated. In The Murder of One, Klaus managed to find Finn, asking him where their mother was. Finn refused to give up her location, telling his brother that when Esther figured out how to kill them all again, he'd be willing to sacrifice himself all over again. A short time later, Finn was staked by Matt Donovan, killing him permanently. It is unknown how Esther reacted to all of this but perhaps she felt betrayed as Finn willingly gave over his blood to help unlink them once he was reintroduced to his long lost love, Sage. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In From a Cradle to a Grave, Esther and Finn have been resurrected, possessing new bodies. Finn is shown to be possessing the warlock, Vincent. While his mother, Esther, possesses the Harvest girl, Cassie. They visit Esther's original body's grave in New Orleans, where Finn says dryly that may she rest in peace. Esther asks him what the fun in that is before telling them they have work to do. Season Two In Rebirth, Finn and Esther continue to possess the bodies of the witches, allowing them to make moves throughout New Orleans without their real identities becoming known. After Esther visits the new werewolf leader, Francesa, she walks with Finn outside, discussing the possible threat of his brothers, Elijah and Klaus. Esther assures Finn that when the time came, Elijah and Klaus would have a lot more trouble with her this time. Later, Finn was assigned by his mother to keep an eye on Camille O'Connell. When discussing their plans further, Finn commented that he forgot how vulnerable it felt to not be a vampire. His younger brother, Kol, who had also been revived and put into a new body, joined them and Esther told them that they had a family reunion to plan. In Alive & Kicking, Finn continues to stand alongside his mother and younger brother in their plans for New Orleans. Esther shows Finn and Kol that she is taking steps to ensure their takeover of New Orleans, starting with the production of moonlight rings for the army of werewolves they are assembling. While discussing their plans, Finn defends his mother when Kol begins to give them attitude and Kol asks Finn if he'll ever stop clinging to their mother after a thousand years. Later, Kol accuses Finn of calling in a werewolf attack that nearly got him killed but Esther reveals that she gave the order. Finn and Esther watch as the youngest Original brother lashes out at having to be stuck in a weaker body. After Esther puts Kol in his place, Finn listens as Kol explains that he didn't learn the information that they had wanted him to. However, unknown to Esther and Finn, Kol is actually keeping the secret of Mikael's return from them. In Every Mother's Son, Esther had Finn prepare for the dinner she had set up with Elijah and Klaus by capturing the witch, Lenore. Finn assured her that all of the preparations had been made before going to the dinner before her. His return surprised his brothers and he tried to convince them that their mother's new plan was in their best interest, defending her actions. Esther arrived shortly after, telling Elijah and Klaus that she could give them new bodies like she did Finn, so they'd no longer have to be vampires. When Klaus grew violent, she left Cassie's body and possessed Lenore, again offering the same deal. When her sons continued to refuse, she fled. Finn asked her if she really thought his brothers would agree to her proposed new lives without a fight. Esther explained that they had to destroy everything Elijah and Klaus loved so they'd have no choice but to accept her offer. In'' Live and Let Die, Finn interrupted Esther and Kol's attempts to find Davina, chastising Kol for not being able to keep track of a teenage girl. An argument ensued that Esther quickly put a stop to. Later, Esther and Finn worked together to capture Elijah. While Elijah nearly killed Finn in the confrontation, Esther saved Finn by impaling Elijah. They successfully took him prisoner together. Finn checked on his mother's progress with Elijah in [[Red Door|''Red Door]], asking his mother what she was doing to him. Esther explained that she was giving him visions of not only his worst memories but also his greatest hopes, to break him more completely so he'd accept her offer of giving him a new body. In ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', Finn found his mother lying in a heap back where they had been keeping Elijah captive. He showed great concern while checking on her and she told him that Klaus had taken Elijah and nearly killed her. When Esther wondered if Klaus's daughter, Hope, was really dead, Finn and her shared concern at the thought of her sister, Dahlia, coming back to destroy their family, as she had promised she would if she wasn't given each generation's first born. In ''Chasing the Devil's Tail'', Esther told Finn that they'd have to move forward with their plan for Camille O'Connell. Finn, who had grown quite fond of Cami, angrily refused to use force to bring Cami to them. Esther was visibly surprised by Finn's refusal but Finn quickly added that he wouldn't have to use force because he could woo her to them. However, Finn was tricked and taken captive by Klaus much to Esther's fury. In ''The Brothers That Care Forgot'', Klaus tried to turn Finn against their mother but Finn remained steadfast in his loyalty. Klaus told Finn that Esther was using him as she always had but Finn denied Klaus's claims, telling him that he had no idea of the sacrifices Esther had made for them, and that is why he followed her without question. In ''The Map of Moments'', Esther secretly has Mikael rescue Finn from his captivity. In Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire, Finn searched for his mother and when he finally learned of her location from Klaus, he found her in a tomb. Though initially happy to have found her, Finn discovered that Klaus had turned her into a vampire. Horrified by his discovery, he listened while she explained that she had fought it for as long as she could, saying she was still his mother. She apologized for making the transition but Finn grew angry, calling her a hypocrite for caving into her temptations. He then attacked her, saying he would finish what they started. Finn then attacked his mother, using the same sacrificial spell that the witch Papa Tunde had used to channel her power. He brought her to where he was also channeling Mikael's power. He explained that the family had never been as happy since Freya was taken and chastising his parents for having the other children. Quotes Trivia *According to Kol, Finn is Esther's "favorite son". *Finn helped his mother Esther to link Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and himself in Dangerous Liaisons. *It was noticed by the other Originals how Finn immediately seemed to be spending a lot of time with Esther since he was undaggered, as Rebekah pointed out to Elijah. *It is unclear how Esther reacted to Finn's death as it was not shown on-screen. *Both are resurrected in From a Cradle to a Grave. *Esther and Finn's closeness may have come from sharing the secret of Freya's true fate. * Finn outright believes that his mother has good intentions, knowing the sacrifices she has had to make. * When taking charge of the werewolves of New Orleans, Esther plays a more behind the scenes role, allowing Finn to command the wolves directly, as a field leader. * Both Esther and Finn are very extreme in their views of right and wrong. Gallery See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed